During the production of an automobile, various assemblies are connected to one another. For example, a front wall and a forward frame may be connected to one another. As a result of the construction, it may occur that the assemblies do not lie flatly on one another, but rather channels are formed between the assemblies. In such a case, small parts such as screws and the like are to be prevented from falling through the gap into the interior of the vehicle during the assembly of the vehicle. The small parts may only be retrieved with difficulty or not at all under certain circumstances. However, these loose small parts would cause noises during operation of the finished vehicle.
It is at least one object of the invention to provide an assembly configuration which is simple to produce, and which reduces the danger of small parts that cause noise. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.